


Saving Adam

by MegWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know how I ended up writing this or how good it is. This is just a one time thing.</p><p>POINT OF VIEW: RUBY TO DEAN</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I ended up writing this or how good it is. This is just a one time thing.
> 
> POINT OF VIEW: RUBY TO DEAN

I only have one question for you. 

How could you forget Adam? 

Sure he forgot you, but he only knew about you for like two days and you seemed insane. 

You and your brother died so many times, how did you not see him? 

Now Crowley wants him. 

Adam. Must. Be. Saved. 

Go save your other brother. 

Sam knows where he is. 

Meg will help you get to him. 

Michael will be protecting him though. 

Castiel will heal all of you when you get back or if you need it. 

I will help distract anyone else who gets in your way. 

I can promise you this wont be easy. But knowing you, and what you can do, I think you'll save him. 

Dean Winchester, 

Good Luck.


End file.
